


Honey Bear

by The_Scarlet_Angel



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Angel/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Angel
Summary: After Dr Spencer Reid is kidnapped his newly graduated girlfriend, SSA Elowen "Winnie" Archer, is thrown into the field. When the two are put together they are a force to be reckoned with.
Relationships: Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/ Maeve Donovan / Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 0.01

I pace back and forth anxiously, staring at my phone. It's 10:20, he's an hour and twenty minutes late for our check-in, this never happens and if it does I get a text. I swear to the gods if something happened to him, I will beat Chrys to a pulp. I feel tears start down my face as I try to get ahold of Chrys in an attempt to get intel.

"Where is he?" I say as soon as he picks up.

"Woah, what's this about Honey Bear?" He asks "Im working."

"Chrysos Jasper Morton, Don't you dare deflect my questions." 

My sobs audible in my wavering voice.

"Win-" He says but I cut him off

"No! Where the hell is Spencer?! Where the hell is my boyfriend he missed his check-in."

I paused for a minute to think.

"You know what- No, Im having Strauss send me in early." I growled, "If he's in trouble you better prepare your team 'cause im whoopin' all your asses." 

At that, I hang up and make a call to Strauss who agreed- with reluctance -to get me on a flight. Once that was settled I collapse on the couch, letting my tears drown me. I feel a nuzzle on my leg and pick up Eeyore. I calm myself as I pet the grey cat, focusing on her purrs as Spencer taught me. Once I feel composed I head to the bedroom to pack. Im getting Spencer back, no matter what.

* * *

I swing my bag over my shoulder and lock the door of the apartment. Taking a deep breath before making my way to the metro. I smooth out my yellow plaid skirt as the metro pulls up, I take my seat and plug my headphones into my walkman. The Beatles filling my ears.

After what seems like forever, we pull up to my stop and I make my way out of the hustle and bustle of the metro. I hail a cab to get me to the airport and try to calm my nerves. I grip the sleeves of Spencer's grey sweater over my hands and seat myself into the cab, directing him to the airport. When we pull up I thank him and make my way to the terminal Strauss gave. I board the jet and take my seat, pulling out my stuffed Winnie the Pooh Bear. I remember the day Spencer gave it to me. 

* * *

_I flatten the skirt of my dress, making sure my appearance looks perfect. I apply a coat of light pink lipstick to match my overall style dress. I hear a knock at the door and rush to answer. I open the door to reveal Spencer in his usual dress shirt, slacks and tie. I give a soft giggle and shut the door behind me, locking it._

_"Hello."_

_"Hello," Spencer said, "You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you," I say, "You look quite dashing yourself."_

_He laughed at my blush and linked our arms._

_"Shall we?"_

_"We shall."_

_We made our way from the apartment to a small Italian restaurant. We talked and ate enjoying the presence of each other. It's our four-month anniversary and he thankfully didn't have a case meaning we could have a date night. When we were finished he led me to the metro,_

_"Where are we going?" I ask, "I didn't realize we had more plans."_

_"That was intentional." He laughed, "I wanted to surprise you but that is near impossible to do."_

_I giggled at his statement and leaned into his side as we boarded the metro. We eventually got off and walked through DC hand in hand. Our conversation was brought to a halt as we stopped in front of a building._

_"You didn't!" I said in shock._

_"But on the contrary my dear," He said, "I did."_

_I gasp and grab the tickets from his hands, looking up with excitement in my eyes. I drag him inside as we start our date. I giggled as Spencer spewed off facts about each exhibit, eagerly listening to him talk. We soon had to leave as the museum was closing. We continued our night with a walk through the national mall. He paused in front of the History Smithsonian I stood there confused as he dug through his bag. I gasp as he pulls out a Winnie the Pooh plushie._

_"Happy birthday Winnie," He said with a small smile._

_"Spence," I mutter taking the plushie into my arms. "I love it."_

_I lean into him as he wraps his arm around my waist as we continue our walk._

_"Let's get you home little Pooh Bear."_

I sniff as I snap out of my flashback and decide to go change before we land. I look into the mirror after swiping on some dark red lipstick to match the accents on my black plaid skirt. I rolled the sleeves on my black tee and straightened the sleeves of my striped undershirt. I buckled my high heeled combat boots and made my way to my seat. I attach chains to my belt and take a seat. The captains announce the plane is landing, and I pull my plushie tighter against me. I will get him back. No matter what. 

* * *

I step out of the car, storming up to the door and inside the house. All attention is drawn to me as I enter.

"Can someone tell me where the fuck my boyfriend is," I demand. 

I see Chrys jump as my eyes narrow on him. I storm over to him and send him a sharp slap across the face.

"Chrysos Jasper Morton," I snap, "Why the hell did you not tell me my boyfriend was kidnapped last night?!"

I keep him from talking by collapsing on his lap and lean my head on his shoulder. 

"Just find him. Please, Rhys, I need him"

"We will find him, my little princess." He said pressing a kiss on my forehead, "You focus on helping the team with that brilliant little mind of yours."

I nod and kiss him on the cheek and give Penelope Garcia a smile before making my way to the team. Penelope and I have met before when she was over at Oli and Rhys' place.

"And you are?" Jason Gideon asks

"Elowen Archer, Mr Gideon," I say "That punks sister-in-law and Spencer's girlfriend."

I gesture to Chrys when I mentioned him. I saw a few faces of shock before I speak.

"Now tell me everything and we can get to work on finding my boyfriend."

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Derek Morgan yells from the other room "Get in here!"

I rush in after him and lean over Chrys to see the screen.

"No!" I mumble, "No! Spencer!"

Chrys pulls me into his lap, Back to chest, and holds me close.

"He's been beaten." Emily Prentiss said

"Cant you track him?!" Jennifer Jereau and I said at the same time.

I grip Chrys' hand tightly as tears leak down my face.

"Hankel's only streaming this to his home computer," Penny said

I block them out as I focus on Spencers beaten from.

"Im gonna put this guy's head on a stick," Morgan said

"I'll do the chopping." I mutter angrily, "When I get my hands on him-"

Im cut off by Chrys sending a sharp pinch to my behind.

"Why can't you locate him?" Hotch asks

"He's rerouting to a different I.P. address every thirty seconds," Penny explains, "I can't track him."

"No," I whisper in pain.


	2. 0.02

**Previously:**

_"He's rerouting to a different I.P. address every thirty seconds," Penny explains, "I can't track him."_

**_"No," I whisper in pain._ **

* * *

"Can you really see inside men's minds?" Hankel said, "See these vermin? Choose one to die. I'll let you choose one to live."

"No." Spencer and I said at the same time

"I thought you wanted to be some kind of saviour."

"You're a sadist in a psychotic break." Spencer said "You won't stop killing. Your words not true."

The other heathens are watching choose a sinner to die and Ill say the name and address of the person to be saved. 

I gasp and let out a sob

I won't choose who gets slaughtered and have you leave their remains behind like a poacher

Hankel storms up to Spencer from off-camera in what looks to be two long strides. He pulls Spencer off the chair by his shoulders and says something to him. 

"Get your fucking hands off him," I growl softly, Knowing he can't hear me.

Chrys lightly slaps my thigh for my language and I lean back into him as an apology.

"Can you see I'm not a liar!" Hankel yells

He continues talking before slamming Spencer back down into the chair. 

"All right, I'll choose who lives," Spencer says brokenly

"They're all the same" I hear from off-screen

"Far-right screen"

"Maralyn David," Hankel said "4913 walnut creek road."

I jump off Chrys' lap so he can get to work.

"Maralyn David," Gideon says into the phone "My name is Jason Gideon, Im with the FBI."

Gideon pauses to let her talk, my attention is back on the screen with Spencer.

"Raphael," Spencer mumbled before the camera shut off.

"NO!" I scream, "Let me go Chrys!"

I struggle in my brother's arms before going still and sobbing. He pets my head softly as I cry. I jump as Derek punches the door.

"So now what?" The sheriff says "Wait for a 911 call, and hope we get there in time?"

I whimper as I think about what Spencer is going through. I swear when I get him back Im making Oli handcuff him to me. He's probably making Spencer watch the killings. A call comes in about the new victim. Gideon, Hotch -and with much pressure- Me, Head out to the crime scene. I leave the men to figure it out and make my way to the camera. I make eye contact with it before I start talking.

"Spence." I say, "Hold on for me my love. Im doing everything I can to get you back."

I quickly wipe a stray tear before continuing,

"I love you so much. When I get you back I'm gonna have Oli handcuff you to me so I don't lose you again. Hang in there for me, you are strong. I know you can do this."

Gideon comes up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"Reid, If you're watching, you're not responsible for this," He says and I nod in agreement. "You understand me? He's perverting god to justify murder. You are stronger than him, he cannot break you."

I give Gideon a kiss on the cheek as thanks before he walks away.

"Hold on for me my Owl." I say, placing my hand on the screen, "I love you so much."

I hesitantly move away to continue my job.

* * *

I make my way into the kitchen as Morgan storms out. I see JJ tense as I enter and approach her. I pull her into a hug.

"Love, It's not your fault," I say softly. "Despite his IQ, Spencer's an Idiot. A handsome, reckless, idiot."

"How are you so calm?" She asked, pulling away.

"I know Spence, he knows how to survive."

JJ nodded and left the room. I sigh and lean against the counter, tears leaking down my face. I sober up and make my way to the main area.

* * *

"We can trace their whole family history." Morgan says "Here we've got happy, smiley pictures of Tobias. Report cards all A's and B's, but at 8 years old we've got nothing."

"That his mother leaving," I say softly, pacing back and forth

"Six months later, on the other side of the board," Emily says "we've got a form from child services saying they paid a visit."

"and then Charles starts keeping journals about punishing sinners and needing to remove the devil from his son."

"Which corresponds to Tobias' drug use." Emily says "He's trying to escape."

"So wherever Reid is it was Tobias' choice, not his fathers," Morgan said 

I halt and look up as Emily speaks

"How do you figure?"

"Look at these two lives, they're like inverse graphs, ones getting weaker while the other ones getting angrier."

"Tobias would run away." I muse "His father would've stood and fought."

"Ok, so Tobias uses drugs as an escape." Emily says "I'll go back throughout journals to see if there is anything connecting his drug use to a hiding place"

I look up and give a soft smile as JJ walks in.

"uh... wheres Gideon?"

"He's upstairs, why?" Morgan asks "What's going on?"

"Hankel just posted the latest murder."

* * *

I sit on Chrys' lap as him and Garcia try to figure out a solution.

"This ends now." Hankel's voice says from the screen.

My attention is quickly drawn and I let out a shaky breath.

"Confess your sins."

I yelp as Hankel hits Spencer, Hard.

"Confess!"

"I haven't done anything." Spencer cries 

I sob as Hankel punches Spencer again

"Tobias help me." Spencer whimpers

"He can't help you he's weak. Confess!"

I hide my face in Chrys' chest as Spencer is punched again. I whimper at his cries of pain, wanting to do nothing more than to have him with me. Safe. 

"Confess your sins."

"No."

"Spencer." I sob squeezing Chrys' hand in a death grip.

He shoves the chair over and I hear Spencer gasp for air. 

"NO!" I cry as Spencer starts convulsing.

"Oh, My God," Penelope says, "He's killing him."

I give a soft scream as Spencer goes still. 

"That's the devil vacating your body," Hankel says

"Im gonna kill him." I growl, "Im gonna rip him apart. Slowly."

"Calm down Honey Bear," Chrys says softly, "We're gonna get him out of this. Watch."

I look to the screen to see Hankel giving Spencer CPR. I gasp happily as Spencer wakes up with a sharp breath. 

"He's okay," I say to myself, "He's alive."

"Wait. Wait a second." Emily says "When was the video of the last murder posted?"

"9:23," Penelope says

"and what was the time of death?"

"The 911 call came in at 9:04, and the murder must have been moments later." Hotch jumped in

"That's only a 19-minute difference" I mutter

"How long would it take to post the MPEG?" Morgan asks

" Around 2 to 3 minutes," Chrys mumbled

"Well, let's call it 2. You figure a maximum of 60 miles an hour in a residential area."

"That means the son of a bitch has to be within a 17- mile radius of the crime scene," I say, ignoring the thigh slap

"Garcia, can we see it on a map?" Hotch asks.

Penelope pulls up a map and scales in on our zone.

"Call Farraday," Gideon said, "I want that area locked down like its martial law."

"Guys," Penelope says, drawing our attention to the video.

Spencer was breathing heavily as Hankel stood over him.

"You came back to life"

"Raphael" Spencer whispered softly.

"There can be only one of two reasons," Hankel says

"I was given CPR," Spencer said making me laugh softly.

Still using logic, even when he's dying.

"There are no accidents. How many members are on your team?"

"Seven," Spencer says, obviously not realizing I have joined.

"The seven angels who had the seven trumpets prepared themselves to sound." Hankel says "The first sounding, there followed hail and fire mixed with blood, and they were thrown to the earth."

"He thinks its revelation." I say in realization "The seven archangels versus the seven angels of death."

Hankel lifts the chair back up before speaking

"Tell me who you serve."

"I serve you," Spencer says, obviously realizing whats happening.

"Then choose one to die."

I feel my face pale as Spencer asks "What?"

"Your team members. Chose one to die."

"Kill me," Spencer says 

I gasp with a soft "No."

"You said you weren't one of them," Hankel says

"I lied."

"Your team has six other members, tell me who dies."

"No," Spencer says in defiance.

I squeak as I hear the click and spin of a revolver. 

"No." I whisper, "No. No. No."

"Choose, And prove you'll do god's will," Hankel says

"No," Spencer responds

I turn away as I see Hankel pulling the trigger. I hear a click but no blast, sending me into tears. He's playing Russian Roulette on Spencer.

"Choose."

"I won't do it," Spencer says

"Just do it, Spence," I whimper, "We can defend ourselves."

I hear another click making me shrink back into Chrys.

"Life is a choice," Hankel says

"No."

Click

"Choose."

"I choose Aaron Hotchner." Spencer stutters and we all look in shock, "He's a classic narcissist. He thinks he's better than everyone else on the team. Genesis 23:4. 'Let him not deceive himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness, and futility, for these shall be his recompense.'"

I watch as Hotch leaves the room, suspecting he came to the same conclusion as myself. I jump as the gun is fired and quickly look back to the screen to see Spencer is fine. I sigh in relief as Hankel lets out the cartridge.

"For God's will," Hankel said, reloading the revolver.


End file.
